Ryuu Lion
|Status = Alive |Magic = Luminous Wind Noah Heal |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese Voice = Hayami Saori}} Ryuu Lyon is a waitress at the Mistress of Abundance. Appearance Ryuu is a female Elf with blue eyes and green hair. It is stated that green wasn't her original hair color. Personality Ryuu is calm and stoic but also cares deeply for her friends. She is strong and experienced as she was previously an adventurer. When a person related to her or her friends are in danger or in need of help, she is always ready to step in and help no matter what the cost. Like many Elves, Ryuu doesn't allow people to touch her except ones she's allowed. However, she has been told to not let go of a man that was able to grab her hands by a dead acquaintance of hers, and began to follow Bell with her eyes. History Ryuu used to be an Adventurer known as Tempest and a member of the Astraea Familia. She was caught in a trap set by a rival Familia and all of her fellow Familia members were murdered. Overcome with vengeance, she persuaded Astraea to leave Orario as she didn't want her to see her revenge. After that, she single handedly destroyed the rival Familia through all sorts of trickery, traps and assassinations and was branded a fugitive as a result of the ensuing chaos. Her revenge finally fulfilled, she collapsed in an alley where she nearly succumbed to her injuries. Fortunately, she was discovered and nursed back to health by Mia Mama. Ever since then, she has joined the Hostess of Fertility. Plot Volume 3 Ryuu helped Bell wash dishes in the Hostess of Fertility after he was forced to help Syr with the work she had left earlier. Bell asked her about leveling up and she explained that stats were a preparation for one to do a heroic deed to level up. Volume 4 Two days after Bell defeated the minotaur, a party was held for Bell at the Hostess of Fertility. Bell and Lili had Syr and Ryuu join them. Ryuu asked Bell whether he had any party members other than the two of them to which he admitted that he didn't. She warned him that to go deeper in the dungeon he needed more party members. Bell thought about it but couldn't think of anyone that could join, as the only candidate, Naaza had a trauma about the dungeon after almost dying. As Bell contemplated on what to do, a drunk Mord came over and told him that they would help him if Bell shared the girls that were with him, wondering how much Bell paid for them to be with him. Bell was disgusted at Mord and at his companions who were leering at Syr and Lili. Mord made a fatal mistake when he tried to place his hand on Ryuu's shoulder. Ryuu took Bell's glass, emptied it, and covered Mord's hand with it. She twisted the glass and pushed him away from her. Arnya and Chloe smashed chairs over the heads of Mord's level two companions and knocked them out in one hit while complaining the men were a handful to deal with. Lunoire cautioned them while cleaning plates, telling them that their Elf was vicious and they'd better not fight with her. Mord became angry and drew his weapon to attack Ryuu. Mia smashed a table to intimidate them and told them to leave or else. Mord paid for their food and dragged his companions out of the Hostess of Fertility. Volume 5 Bell, Lili, and Welf headed down to the middle floors for the first time after forming a party. While there, they are passed on a whole group of monsters by Yamato Mikoto, Kashima Ouka, Hitachi Chigusa, and three other adventurers from the Takemikazuchi Familia. Overwhelmed and near death, they try escaping using Lili's items and succeed for a temporary amount of time. Through Lili's advice the party decides to head to Rivira on the 18th Floor, a floor where no monsters are born. To help their party, Hestia organizes a party consisting of her, Hermes, Asfi Al Andromeda, Ryuu, Yamato Mikoto, Ouka, and Chigusa. Hermes visited the Hostess of Fertility along with Asfi to recruit Ryuu. Lunoire told him that the place was closed but Hermes walked right past her to Ryuu. She wondered why he was here until he asked for the help of Tempest. Once Hermes said the name everyone in the room instantly showed murderous intent toward him, ready to destroy any threat toward their fellow members. Ryuu asked Hermes if he was threatening her to which he replied that he wasn't and that he simply wanted her to help them rescue Bell from the Dungeon. Syr also asked Ryuu to save Bell. Not wanting to disappoint Syr and not wanting to let Bell die either, Ryuu agreed to come. Arnya, Chloe, Lunoire, and the others cheered her on and promised to make up an excuse for her. Ryuu thanked them and left the Hostess of Fertility to prepare. While Bell, Lili, and Welf rested with the Loki Familia on the 18th Floor, they invited them to eat with them and Bell sat between Aiz and Lili. Later on, Tione and Tiona forced themselves next to him and asked him about how to get all skills to S. Bell didn't know if "hard work" was a valid answer and was saved when he heard a loud sound. Bell, Lili, Welf, and Aiz go to investigate and found the rescue party. After discussing the situation, the party members decide to spend a couple days with the Loki Familia. Bell also made a promise with Aiz to have her guide him through Rivira the following day. During breakfast the following day Bell is served a sweet fruit making him leave as he didn't like extremely sweet food. While walking around Aiz appeared and asked about him. Bell made an excuse that he was looking for the entrance to the 19th Floor and Aiz apparently seemed to believe it. Aiz asks if she is a bother to which Bell accidentally lets slip that he was happy that she was with him and quickly tries to hide it. Aiz calls Bell by his name for the first time, making him even more joyous on the inside. However, Hestia appeared to ruin the moment and drag Bell off. During the afternoon Tiona invites Tione, Aiz, Hestia, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa to go bathing in the river. At the same time Hermes invites Bell to go somewhere with him. After traveling through the forest for a while, Hermes revealed that they were going to peek at the women bathing in the river. Bell, not wanting to do something like that, tried to take Hermes back with him to their camp. Hermes struggled against him and the two fell down to the river. They are then spotted by the seven girls. Tione and Tiona are impressed by his daring and make no effort to cover themselves from Bell, while Hestia, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa are embarrassed by the presence of the two men. Bell's gaze ends up on Aiz near the waterfall and he saw her completely naked as well. Embarrassed, Bell runs as fast as he can out of the area and into the woods. After wandering through the woods, Bell stumbled upon a cave with someone bathing. He remembered the story of a man that stumbled upon a fairy bathing and was shot with an arrow. His fears were confirmed when the person threw a knife at him. Bell immediately recognized the person as Ryuu and saw her completely naked as well. Bell quickly apologized and Ryuu had him turn around while she changed back into her clothes. He asked why Ryuu was bathing in a place like this and she revealed to him about her past. Ryuu asks Bell to come with her and shows him the grave of her former Astraea Familia members. Volume 6 To recruit members for the Hestia Familia in the War Game, Hermes visited Ryuu again, this time in her room. She wasn't sure if he saw he saw her as a jack of all trade and reminded him of the fact. Hermes asked her to do it for Syr, causing Ryuu to wonder why her name was brought up in the first place to which Syr apologized. Ryuu was worried that someone would recognize her by the way she fought though Hermes promised to spread false rumors about her to avoid that. He would also forge documents to the Guild about her information. Not wanting to leave Bell alone, Ryuu agreed to join the War Game for the Hestia Familia. During the War Game, Ryuu attacked from the north wall of the castle using Welf's Magic Swords. The sight of the Magic Swords caused an uproar with the Apollo Familia members guarding that location as they knew how deadly they were. Luan relayed an order from Hyacinthus to attack Ryuu with fifty members. Lissos hesitated at first but decided on the attack after Luan told them that they would get wiped out if they didn't take her out. Lissos led the fifty Familia members on an attack against her which proved unsuccessful with Ryuu's higher level and strength. Even thirty Apollo Familia members at once were no match for Ryuu. Lissos decided to fight her himself and landed a hit with his sword, revealing her Elf ears for a few seconds. Upon realizing that his opponent was an Elf, Lissos became enraged at the fact that an Elf was using Crozzo's Magic Swords when all Elves knew that Rakia once used them to burn down several Elf forests. However, Ryuu simply told him that protecting her friends was more imporarnt than an old grudge and defeated him in one hit. Volume 7 One of the jobs that Bell had to do was fix the Hostess of Fertility dormitory after being stopped by Arnya and Lunoire. Chloe jokingly offered him her panties when he finished to which Bell politely refused while red faced. Ryuu hit the three of them over the head and dragged them off to let Bell work. After he finished he was greeted by Syr and Ryuu who offered him lunch at the Hostess of Fertility. He was about to accept when Syr smelled the scent of the Entertainment District and he knew he would be in trouble if she recognized the scent. Bell quickly ran off leaving the two of them surprised. Category:Former Adventurers Category:Hostess of Fertility Category:Astraea Familia